(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pitching device, and more particularly, to a baseball/softball pitching device which can be operated by the hitter at a distance from the hitter.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional batting device for practicing batting skills is compact and portable, and the device is set in front of the hitter and the ball is thrown upward so that the hitter can practice to hit the ball. The hitter can only practice the skill that hit the ball in front of the batter and is completely different from the way that a pitcher throws from a distance. This type of practice skill is so basic that cannot meet the practical needs for most of the players. In addition, there are various speeds with various type of ball that the hitter will face in a real baseball game, so that the conventional pitching device is not an ideal pitching device.
Although there are professional pitching devices in the market, they are expensive and cannot be afforded for most of the players.
The present invention intends to provide a pitching device which throw balls at different speeds and types and the pitching device is operated by the hitter at a distance.